Vladat VS The Tickle Monster Prince
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Can Melody handle going toe to toe with the tickle monster? Let's find out.


**guestsurprise did this request for VinnieStokerLover! Enjoy!**

* * *

Melody couldn't believe it! She just saved everyone by changing into her Vladat form and all of her teammates began laughing at her.

"Seriously?! You're half Vladat!"

"Leave me alone! I just saved everyone!" Melody said angrily.

"Yeah by turning into a bat freak!" Another Plumber laughed.

"What?! I am only part Vladat!"

"Yeah a bloodthirsty energy eater!" Another one sneered.

"Yeah get lost!" Another one yelled.

Heartbroken, Melody turned into her half Vladat form again and flew away crying, leaving the jeering teammates behind her.

Meanwhile, Jocu and his brothers were looking at her.

"Brothers, we've got another one." Jocu said angrily, now standing and clenching his fists. "Some humans and aliens can be so heartless. How dare they say those things to her!"

"I know. They were ruthless, but we gotta help her." Blithe replied, now standing up.

"I agree. Let's move brothers." Jocu replied, now snapping his fingers.

Melody was right in the middle of flight when she heard a roar from down below. Startled, she looked down and saw a beast that looked reddish, but it was blending into the darkness. She could see he was large and intimidating and his green eyes stared at her from the dark area.

"Hey! You stop!" She said, now flying down near him. But the beast took off running at a very fast pace. Melody had difficulty chasing it and she was using rapid speed.

"W-Wait!" She gasped, now trying to keep up. But before she knew it, there was a bright light and soon she could see nothing!

A few minutes later…

"She's opening her eyes." A deep voice cooed.

"She's coming around."

"Jumping back and forth between our world and Earth sometimes has that effect on people." Another one added.

Melody slowly opened her eyes and shot up, screaming as she saw she was surrounded by large creatures!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, now trying to fly away but Jocu grabbed her leg.

"Not yet princess," He smiled, now pulling her down and into his lap.

"So this is the Vladat hypbrid?" Vivo asked, now coming and sitting near her.

"Wow, so this is what they look like?" Amio asked.

"Go ahead and laugh! Everyone else does," She snapped, now trying to squirm free but Jocu was having none of it.

"Now now…we are not making fun of you. Allow me to introduce us. We are the tickle monster princes. I am Jocu, that is Jest, Jape, Blithe, Jovi, Amio, and Vivo," He cooed in her ear.

"We only wanted to meet you. You Vladats are very interesting beings." Jest grinned, now gently patting her head.

"Tickle monster?! You all are just a myth right? I mean…aren't you all aliens too?" Melody asked.

"Nope. We are considered mythical beings like you said. We don't show ourselves to humans unless need be unlike you aliens. You all are very social with humans." Jape chuckled.

"Hey, not all of us are popular. I'm considered a freak!" Melody said sadly.

"Now now, no more tears now." Jovi cooed, now crawling over to her and nuzzling her neck.

"We want to cheer you up, don't cry." Vivo soothed, now crawling over and nuzzling the other side of her neck.

"P-Please let go," She begged. "I wanna be by myself."

"Awww c'mon…surely you don't mean that." Jocu crooned in her ears, now gently kissing her ear.

"C-Cut it out," She giggled.

"Oh my…is the Vladat princess ticklish?" Jest smiled.

"I think she is…" Jape smiled, now gently wiggling a clawed hand in her stomach.

"Let's give her something to laugh about brothers," Blithe soothed, now gently biting on her arm playfully.

"H-HEY!" She laughed.

"Let's begin," Jocu commanded, now blowing raspberries in her ear.

"Tickle tickle tickle…" Vivo purred in the left side of her neck, now rubbing shaking his head back and forth, letting his fur tickle the mess out of her!

"GAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!"

"My what a sweet young human. Cootchie cootchie coo," Jovi laughed, now gently biting her neck.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No you're not getting away yet my dear," Jest smiled, now letting his tail run over her feet as he removed her shoes and socks!

"NO! PLEASE NO! NOT MY FEET! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Oh yes, get her feet," Jocu grinned, now pointing at her feet to Amio.

"I'm on it!" Amio smiled, now raking his claws in between her toes and along her arches.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my, her laughter is so enticing," Jape crooned, now raking his claws around to her shoulder blades.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright my brothers. Release her." Jocu commanded. Within a second, they all stopped and Jocu gave Melody a gentle bite to her neck.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I think so. Wow, when you said tickle monsters, you weren't kidding!" She giggled, now hugging them. "Thanks for cheering me up guys. I thought everyone thought I was a freak."

"Of course not Melody. You are special and in no way a freak." Vivo purred, now rubbing against her.

"And more importantly, you have new allies." Jocu grinned, now allowing her to hug him tightly. There was nothing like having seven tickle monster titans to have your back!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Vinniestokerlover!**


End file.
